


If Peter went to wakanda

by Masternut346



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masternut346/pseuds/Masternut346





	If Peter went to wakanda

Chapter 1

“Mr Stark it smells like a new car in here”.  
“ Happy trails kid Friday send him home”.   
“ Copy that”.  
“Aw come on!”

That’s how his day started. Peter ended up falling down to earth and went with Bruce banner and eventually the other Avengers to Wakanda.

“ Alright kid stay here” said Steve  
“ But I want to help”   
“ And you will by protecting the princess”

They both turned and saw Shuri smile and wave to them.

So Peter was stuck on guard duty while the Avengers kicked some ass.

Then out of nowhere Scarlett Wich jumped out the window.

Okay....

So while he was bored he started some small talk

“ So princess like science”  
“Yep”  
Silence  
“So are you worried about your task”  
“Nope”

 

“So you are the Spiderman from youtube”   
“Yeah”  
“I have videos of you running into a drone”  
Peter turned red.  
“Yeah not my most defining moment”  
They laughed   
“ So Peter do you have any friends”  
“Yeah my best friend Ned”  
“Anyone else”  
“ I once dated this girl Michelle”  
“Once...”  
“ It didn’t work out but we are still close friends”  
“ Oh”  
“ So do you have any friends.”  
“Nope”  
“Can I be your friend”  
She laughed   
“Sure Peter Parker but late me ask you something”.  
“ Sure”  
“ Can I be your girlfriend”  
Peter instantly turned red. As he tried to find the words to say his Spider-Sense went off. He turned to the door and saw Corvus Glavie come through. He instantly pulled his mask down and webbed his hand but was knocked out the window with Shuri. However he grabbed her and then spun his web to a nearby tree.   
“ Come on Princess”  
As they ran throughout the forest they found the other Avengers and a raccoon and tree fighting a purple....grape. They soon realized it was Thanos and ran at him to attack. But Thanos grabbed them with the space stone and knocked them into a tree knocking them out.  
When they woke up they saw no Thanos.

“ Did we win” Peter asked.  
“I’m not sure” Shuri said.

They the looked to see Tchalla reach out to Okoye and then he turned to dust.  
Shuri screamed. She went to run but then she felt her legs give out.   
“ Are you okay” Peter asked.  
“No I don’t feel so good”  
“Neither do I”  
They both looked down to see dust radiate off the body and knew what was happening. 

 

They didn’t win.

They both looked each other in the eyes and they knew what was going to happen.

So they hugged each other as they were both wiped from existence.

Okoye had saw it all.

The End


End file.
